


Thanksgiving Danvers' Style

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: After seeing how her daughter acts around a certain C.E.O., Mrs. Danvers finds a way to invite her to Thanksgiving with her family. Tension is high when certain things are said...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere during S2

“So are we doing our normal misfit Thanksgiving?” Alex took a swig of beer.

          “Sure. And have pot stickers?” I tried holding back my grin.

          “What is it with you and pot stickers? It’s a good thing you can’t get fat on this planet.”

          “Yeah. I’d have to give up the sticky buns and pecan pie. Speaking of-,” my head shot up.

          “What is it?”

          “Mom’s here.” A second later, there was a knock on the door.

          “Supergirl or not, that’s creepy.”

          Opening the door, our mother’s face brightened. “My girls!”

          “Too tight.” I tried wiggling out of my mother’s vice grip. “How was the trip?”  

          “Hey Mom.” Alex smiled as she wrapped our mother in a strong embrace. “Glad you could make it.”

          “Of course I’d make it. I don’t get to see my girls often enough so when I can, I do.” Before she could continue, I straightened instantly. “Is there something wrong?”

          “Lena’s here.” Both women’s brow creased.

          Alex tried to hold back a smirk. “Reeaalllyyy?”

          Looking between us, Mom’s head tilted slightly in confusion. “Lena? As in Lena Luthor?” All Alex did was nod.

          Tapping on the door, I opened it immediately. “Oh, that was, quick.”

          _She’s so gorgeous._ “I was standing here already.” Lena’s brow rose in question. “I mean…I was about to grab my…hi.” Stepping to the side, I allowed her entrance. “Come in.”

          “Thank you.” Brushing past me, Lena’s eyes fell upon my mother and Alex. “Agent Danvers….,” her voice trailed off.

          “Our mother. What brings you here?”

          “Nice to meet you.” Turning towards me, Lena became slightly nervous. _I know that look. Oh please don’t bite your lip again._ “I wanted to see if you’d join me tonight for this stupid gala I have to go to.”

          My stomach flipped in the way Alex explained was butterflies in it. “Sure. I’d love to.”

          “Lovely. The gala doesn’t start until seven but I’ll be by around five to pick you up. You do need a dress for this after all.”

          “Y-you’re taking me to a dress fitting?” I could feel my cheeks heat up thinking about being nearly naked in the same room with her. _Certain between us or not, that’s still unnerving._  

          “Mmhmm.” Glancing down to her watch, Lena smirked. “I’m sorry but I need to go; C.E.O. meetings.”

          “Don’t worry. I’ll see you at five.” With a final glance, Lena walked out the door. I tried not to smile too big in front of Alex and Mom.

          “How do you know Lena Luthor?” Her voice was calm.

          “She’s her girlfriend.”

“Alex! Lena’s not my girlfriend.”

“You want her to be.”

“Shut up!” _Ugh, my face is going to stay red if Alex keeps this up._ “She’s not like her brother and she doesn’t know I’m Supergirl. Alex, stop smirking.”

          “I can’t help it. I’ve never seen you like this before. But just admit it, you like her. A lot. I mean, all the lunches and late night dinners…,”

          “In her office. Just because she doesn’t have time to-,”

          “As I said, all the dinners. And now she’s taking you to some fancy gala and getting you a dress that probably costs more than three months’ rent.”

          “I’m her only friend.” _I swear something inside me dies every time I say that._

          “Mmmhmm. Whatever you say, Kara.”

Xxx

          Five came and Lena was on time as always. “Ready?”

          “Yeah.” Grabbing my coat, I glared once more at Alex for picking on me.

          “Have fun girls.” Mom’s voice was innocent and very mom-like. Alex just snorted.

          Once outside, Lena spoke. “You’re mother seems nice.” Her guard was up.

          “She is. She adopted me. She and Dad cared for me like I was their own.” The brunette’s pace lost its gracefulness a moment. “Is everything alright?”

          “It’s just…you were adopted?” Lena’s green eyes softened.

          “Mmhmm.” Rounding the car, I slid in beside the brunette. “Wow, I’ve never been in back of a Lincoln before.” I paused looking around. “Well, I’ve never been in one either.”

          “Since we’re going shopping, I asked my driver to take us around. Otherwise, I would have driven the Camaro that you seem to love so much.”

          Bowing my head, I laughed. “I can’t help it. It’s so pretty and fast!”

          “I do love the speed.” We rode in silence on the way towards the dress boutique.

          Everyone treated Lena like she was a queen. Opening doors, leading her to a private room, giving her champagne right away, and nearly kissing the ground she walked on. “Ladies, please, relax. I’m not my mother. I’m not going to have you fired if you breathe wrong.”

          Tension dissipated instantly. “Thank you, Miss. Luthor. Your dress has been altered. As for your friend, what shall we bring her?”

          Turning towards me, Lena looked me over slowly. “I think blue is her best color. She paused, “Maybe something with a slit up the side and backless? How does that sound, Kara?”

          _She’s looking straight into my soul._ “I….,” _Speak. Use your words._ “Y-yeah. S-sounds great.”

          “Right away. I’ll bring yours out as well so you can make sure everything is to your liking.”

          “Thank you Jenn.” Lena waited until the spunky redhead was gone before speaking again. “I hope I wasn’t too forward. If that style makes you uncomfortable, we can always change it.”

          “N-no. I’m excited to see it. I bet your dress is amazing.” I tried not to fidget.

          “Alright! Miss. Luthor, here’s yours. I’ll take it into the dressing room. My associate will bring in the dresses for Miss. Kara.”

          “M-Miss. Kara?” _That just sounds strange._

          “Oh, is there something else you’d like to be addressed as?”

          “”Kara,” works.”

          Smiling, Jenn gave a simple nod. “Kara, it is.” Another woman came in with a rack full of dresses. “Tammy, would you help Kara with her dress?”

          “Of course. Right this way.” I took a dress in the sizable dressing room. Unzipping the bag, my jaw slacked. _This is…amazing._ Carefully, I tried the first dress on. _I’ve never shown this much skin before in my life but I feel so sexy._ Turning, I looked at myself from every angle. _Wow._

“How does it look, Kara?” There was a chuckle mixed in her voice.

          “It…it…,”

          “I can’t see through walls. Let’s see it.” Lena’s brow rose when I came out from behind the curtain. “How do you like it?”

          “I…I…wow.”

          Jenn chuckled softly. “The high neckline helps keep the lines of the dress move well over her curves and finally end at the small of her back. The diamond cut out shows just a peak of cleavage to make it sexy but still elegant. The slit you requested shows off Kara’s long legs that any woman would kill for.”

          “Well, you do look fantastic.” Lena’s voice was an octave deeper as her eyes burnt into me. “Would you like to see more or have you made your choice already?”

          _Her eyes are killing me. I can’t breathe. And she looks breathtaking in that dress._ “I-I love it.”

          “Alright then.” Standing, Lena straightened her dress. “What do you think?” I tried to speak but nothing would come.

          “I think you’ve made her speechless, Miss. Luthor.” Jenn smiled knowingly.

My cheeks flushed. “Y-you do look amazing…” I paused feeling my heart rate increase. “I mean the dress. The dress looks amazing.” Clearing my throat, I turned towards the dressing room. “I’m going to go change.” _How am I going to get through tonight? I can hardly speak when I see Lena in normal clothes. What am I going to do seeing her in that dress tonight? Her long, toned, legs and her sexy back._ I felt my body temperature rise thinking about letting my hands roam Lena’s smooth skin.

“You okay, Kara?”

I jumped at the sound of her voice. “Y-yeah, I’m f-fine. Be out in a minute.” Once the dresses were set, we chose shoes to go with them. I had never seen so many in my life.

Seven came and I became nervous. The only other gala I had been to was thrown by Lena. I had never been to one where I was her plus one. “It’s okay, Kara. The press won’t bite.”

I tried to relax but it was nearly impossible. _She’s killing me in that dress. I’m going to die._ “O-okay.” _Cause Of Death: Lena Luthor’s sexiness. Yup, that’s what my death certificate will read._

“Miss. Luthor, I was glad to get your RSVP.” A man with jet black hair slicked back approached us.

“Mr. Gatsby, hello. And why wouldn’t I be at one of your parties? They match those of the roaring twenties.”

“I do what I can. They’ve been passed down through the generations.” His ice blue eyes turned to me. “And this is?”

“My friend,” Lena placed a hand on my lower back. “Kara Danvers.” _Her touch. I really am going to die tonight._ I tried to hide my shiver but failed.

His brow rose. “You brought a reporter?” He was guarded.

“She’s here as my plus one. Not a reporter. She can be trusted.” I nearly whimpered as Lena’s thumb caressed my back.

“You’re plus one, huh?” He grinned. “Well, if the great Lena Luthor believes in you, then I do as well. I hope you have a lovely evening, Miss. Danvers. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to chat up others.”

“Be good, ol’ sport.” The man rolled his eyes as he raised his martini glass to us.

When Lena’s hand dropped, I missed it instantly. I waited until he was out of earshot to speak. “What was that about?”

“We were in graduate school together and stayed in touch. As for the “ol’ sport,” it’s a phrase that was passed down in his family. He hates it with a passion.”

“Oh,”

“Here,” she grabbed two martinis from a passing waiter. “This will help. You’re here as my friend, not a reporter. Once everyone realizes that, they won’t be so uptight. Some will be, but that’s just who they are.”

“Thanks.” Taking the glass, I sipped it. _If only you knew how fast my metabolism really is._

Like Lena said, most of the guests eased up when they realized I wasn’t here to scorn their name. Some actually congratulated me for living through two years as Cat’s assistant. Others wished me the best since I was Snapper’s newest reporter.

“Look,” a gentleman who had been speaking with Lena about progress reports smiled sympathetically. “Just hang in there and try to not let him get to you. He’s an ass and I can say that because I used to work for him. And look at me now. I run my own law firm.” He paused, “Besides, I’m sure if you get a groundbreaking story he’ll worship you.”

“Snapper?” I couldn’t help but laugh. “I doubt it. But, what kind of story could cause that?”

He thought a moment and glanced towards Lena. “Maybe an exclusive on the woman behind the ice queen…”

“And how she destroyed Reynolds and Associates from the inside out?” Their playful banter was actually entertaining.

“Hey now…go easy on me. I’m not nearly as cunning as you are.”

“That’s what I thought.” The playfulness of Lena’s voice was endearing. _I’ve never seen her like this before._

“As I was saying, an exclusive such as: what does she like in a romantic partner? What does she do outside the office? And other stuff like that.”  

“As far as I know, Lena sleeps at some point. That’s all she has time for.”

“There’s twenty four hours in a day and she may work fifteen of those but that still leaves nine hours to do as she pleases. Everyone has needs, Miss. Danvers. Remember that.”

The brunette stiffened slightly. “Okay, you’ve had far too much to drink.”

“I’m just being friendly.” Matthew smiled. “Okay, okay. No need to push. Geez. It was nice to meet you.”

“You as well.” 

When he was gone, Lena relaxed. “Sorry about that. Back in the day, he had a large crush on me. When I turned him down, we didn’t talk for years. Now, he just picks on me.” 

“Everyone you’ve introduced me to seem nice.”

“They are. While we say “we’re friends” it’s such a relative term. The relationship I have with them is nothing like the one we share.”

There was such compassion in Lena’s voice it made my heart swell. “That means a lot.”

As the party wound down, we said our goodbyes and left. Lena’s driver was waiting as we walked out. “Miss. Luthor, Miss. Danvers, your chariot awaits.”

“Thank you, Eric.” Lena smiled as she took a seat.

I was very careful sitting. One wrong move in this dress and Lena would see too much. “I’ve had fun tonight. Thanks for inviting me.”

“Of course, there’s no one else I’d rather have by my side.” Her voice caused me to shiver. “If an exclusive interview would help get Snapper off your back, I wouldn’t mind doing it.”

“R-really?” Looking out the window, she gave a nod. “I’ll ask Snapper about it.” The ride to my apartment was quiet but comfortable. _I’m so happy right now. Who am I kidding? I’m always happy when I’m around Lena. She makes me happier then when I fly as Supergirl._ I watched the brunette’s reflection in the window and nearly panicked when she caught my stare in the reflection of her window. All she did was smile.

“We’re here, Miss. Danvers.” The man’s voice ripped me from my thoughts.

“Thank you, Eric.” I paused getting out of the car. _I want to invite her up. But then she has a driver…._ “If you want to come up, you can.” Shock was clear in Lena’s eyes. “Or, maybe not. You have a driver…”

“I can always come back, Miss. Luthor. Or have John come by. He drives the night shift.” 

“I’d love to. Thank you, Eric. Have a nice night.”

“You as well.”

Following close behind, I felt Lena’s eyes burning into my back. “Thank you for inviting me up.”

“You’re welcome.” My voice cracked. Pulling out my keys, I groaned inwardly. “Alex and Mom are still here. Last chance to escape.”

“Kara, I’m sure I can handle another encounter with your mother and sister.”

“I warned you.” Pushing open the door, all conversation stopped between the two women.

“Holy…” Alex tried to keep from cussing in front of Mom.

“Kara, you look amazing.” Our mother smiled. “You look lovely, Miss. Luthor.”

“Lena, please. It’s nice to see you again, Miss. Danvers.” My face paled and I froze. _The exact words that tongue tied me the first time we were alone. We’ve come so far since that._ “Kara, you look pale. Are you alright?”

_She’s worried._ _Say something._ “You’re fine.” _Great job!_ “I mean…I’m fine. I’m going to change. I can give you something to wear if you don’t want to stay in that dress.”

There was a slight twitch at the corner of Lena’s mouth. “That’d be nice. Thank you.”

I could feel her eyes watching as I dashed into my bedroom. _I’m dead! I’m so dead! I can’t believe I just said that! There’s no way she’s going to forget that. But what was with that grin she had? And she’s been protective all night._ I tried to calm down before I walked back into the living room. Then the realization that I’d see Lena Luthor in lounging pants and a T-shirt hit me. _I. Am. So. Dead._ “Here you go.”

Taking the offered clothes, Lena brushed past me. “Thank you.”

Alex waited until my door clicked shut before wrapping an arm around my neck dragging me towards the kitchen. “So, not your girlfriend, huh?”

“Alex! Shut up!” I tried to squirm away to only have her grip tighten.

“She kiss you yet?”

“Alex!” Swatting my sister away, I finally got out of arm’s length.

“She is quite a nice girl.”

“She’s a woman, Mom.” Adjusting my glasses, I tried not to think about that fact too long.

“So you’ve been checking her out?” Alex smirked.

“No! It’s not like you can’t notice in that dress.” I could feel a blush creeping up my neck the more I thought about Lena.

“You should invite her to Thanksgiving.” I nearly choked on my own saliva at my mother’s statement. Before, I could comment, Lena opened the door.

“Much better. I hope you don’t mind that I just laid my dress over yours on the bed.”

“N-no that’s fine.” _Golly. She’s so beautiful even in PJs._

“Lena, if you’re not doing anything for Thanksgiving, you should join us.”

The invitation clearly threw the brunette off. “I...,” she paused. “I’d love to however; Kara would have to invite me since it is her home after all.”

“Uh, yeah. You’re always welcome here.” My cheeks flushed under Lena’s soft gaze.

Sliding into her jacket, Alex spoke. “Just don’t go all nerd on us since Winn is coming. Alright, I’m heading out. Night guys.”

“I will keep the nerding to a minimum.”

A devious grin crossed my sister’s face. “Coming, Mom?”

“Yes.” Grabbing her coat, she smiled. “Have a goodnight, girls.” With that, they were gone.

Turning, Lena’s brow creased. “Did I do something wrong? They left rather quickly.”

_I’m going to kill them both. They planned this!_ “No. Not at all. Mom’s only in town a few days so she splits the time between us.” _Please don’t see that I’m lying. I’m sorry for lying. Please don’t leave._  

“Well, now that we have the apartment to ourselves, what would you like to do?”

_Kiss you. Get lost in those impossibly green eyes of yours. Feel just how soft your skin actually is._ “Uh, Netflix?”

“Sure. I don’t get to watch T.V. much.” Lena sat on the other end of the small couch. “What would you like to watch?”

“Not sure. Hmmm.” I scrolled through my list even though I knew everything on it. “Oh, have you ever watched Revenge?”

“I’ve heard good things about it.”

“Alright then. We have a show.” Hitting “play” I let the credits start. I had seen the show before but I knew I wouldn’t be able to focus on anything because of Lena’s perfume. She might not be in that dress anymore but the musky fragrance rendered me powerless.

About an hour into the second episode, she spoke. “What kind of questions do you think you’ll ask for the interview?”

“Huh? Oh, I don’t know. Honestly, you don’t have to do the interview if you don’t want to. I don’t want you to think you have to do it just because we’re friends.”

“But that’s the thing; I want to do it because we’re friends. You were there for me when the time came….,”

Pausing the episode, I turned to face the older woman. “You do know…” I paused. _How do I say this without sounding rude?_ “That’s…uhm, a friendship isn’t…I don’t want you to think….”

“I didn’t mean it to sound like a quid pro quo.”

“Oh, good. I wasn’t sure how to say that without sounding like a jerk.”

A soft smile graced the woman’s lips. “You’re not like everyone else in my life. You truly want nothing besides my company and friendship….”

“I don’t want L-…,”

“I meant “company” as to spend time with me.” Lena paused, “That’s why I want to help you with Snapper. Friends help each other when they can. I don’t want you to think you owe me anything. If I make it sound that way, I apologize.”

“No apologies needed.” Returning her smile, I thought a moment. “I guess things like: what you do to decompress? Or do you have hobbies.”

“To decompress, I work out when I can. We have a private gym at L-Corp. Any of the employees can use it. It helps with stress. Hobbies,” she thought a few minutes. “I used to play the piano. I’ve not played in years.”

“I bet you were great. You have the hands for it.” Lena’s smirk made me realize how odd that sounded. “I mean, you have long….you can reach the keys.”

The brunette tried not to laugh but failed. “I knew what you meant, Kara. And thank you. Another hobby I suppose would be thinking of new inventions for my company. I enjoy being a “nerd” as your sister would say.”

“Have you thought of anything new yet?” I paused, “Not for the article. I’m just curious.”

“Kara, I know you’re a reporter but you’re not the kind who’s out to get me. The article you wrote on me when we first met was flattering even though you didn’t agree with my device; which was scrapped by the way. I trust you to not try and take down the company I’ve worked so hard to change. As far as another idea, not yet. Maybe something that could help Supergirl with her Kryptonite problem?”

“You’d help Supergirl?”

“Of course I would. She’s a good person and National City’s hero. I told you I wanted to be a force of good. What better way to do that as a civilian than help her?”

Warmth spread through my chest at Lena’s words. “She’d like that a lot.”

“Maybe her and I can talk sometime to see what exactly she needs and I can start working on it. Of course, I’d keep the more damaging details to myself so no one could harm her. That’s the last thing I want to do.”

“That’s nice of you.” _I want to tell her so bad. But I can’t. Ugh this sucks!_ “Oh,” I tried not to laugh. “Another question would be: how many people have you slain with that thing you do?”

“What “thing” I do?” A playful grin tugged at the corner of Lena’s mouth.

“The eyebrow thing.” _The thing that makes me crumble almost as easily as your smile._ “That! That right there!”

A wholesome laugh bubbled up Lena’s throat. “I honestly don’t know. Why? Does it make people crumble?”

“Yes!” The blood drained from my face. Turning towards the T.V., I tried to escape the woman’s stare. _She’s doing it again. I can’t handle this._

“Maybe that’s my superpower?” Something hung in the air between us.

It was nearly two in the morning when I realized Lena was asleep. _She’s so beautiful._ Quickly, I cleared off my bed and carried her into my room. “Goodnight, Lena.” Pulling the covers up, I tucked the sleeping brunette in. Grabbing a blanket and pillow, I headed for the couch.

Xxx

“Kara,” I groaned. “Kara,” another groan. “Wake up.” I jumped when I felt someone shaking me. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Huh?” Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I looked up to Lena. “Hey.” My voice was groggy.

A warm smile covered the woman’s face. “Good morning. Coffee?”

“Please.” Sitting up, I yawned and stretched.

“Do you know how I ended up in your bed?”

I answered without thinking. “I carried you.” _Crap!_  

“Oh,” Lena’s eyes burnt into me from the kitchen. “You must be stronger than you look.”

“You’re really not heavy.” _Dare I glance back? No. I better not. She’s doing the eyebrow thing. I can feel it._

“Either way, thank you. Your bed is comfortable.” The single beep alerted us that coffee was done. “It’s ready.”

Getting up, I made my way towards the kitchen. As Lena reached for the creamer, I stopped mid step. “You have a tattoo?”

“Hmm? Yes. I got it when I was eighteen. Partly out of spite for my mother. How do you take your coffee?” _I want to see all of it._ “Kara?”

“Uh…dark almond-ish.” Taking a seat at the table, I tried not to stare at Lena’s back. _I wonder what it looks like. Why do I find that sexy? It somehow makes her so much sexier than she already is._ Placing a cup in front of me, Lena took the seat across from me. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. After I have a cup, would you like to help me cook breakfast?”

“Uh…I can’t cook. But I can hand you stuff.”

A soft chuckle escaped the brunette’s throat. “That works. Company is always nice. What would you like?”

Taking a long sip of coffee, I thought. “I think I have the stuff for blueberry pancakes.” 

“Pancakes it is.”

Half a pot later, we started cooking. After measuring the flour, salt, sugar, and milk, Lena poured them into a large bowl and added an egg. “Come here.”

“Huh?”

“You can’t live off of take-out forever. Now, come here.” I did as she asked and waited for instruction. “Just stir this until it’s all mixed together.” Taking over, I started stirring the concoction as Lena turned on the stove and got the pan ready. “Looks good so far but,” stepping behind me, she looked over my shoulder. “Maybe use your wrist a little more to whisk it all together.”

Her warm breath caused me to shudder. “O-okay…,” _Lena’s smart. She knows the effect she has on me._

“That’s it.” Her voice was a velvety purr. I had to lock my jaw so I wouldn’t whimper. Finally, she moved away and I was able to think again. “Okay, I’ll take over from here.”

“Okay.” I darted towards the table and tried not to gulp down the rest of my coffee. _She’s evil but oh how lovely that evil is._

“Is anything wrong?” Lena’s voice was innocent yet still knowing.

“N-no.” _How does she do that? I swear she’s like kryptonite. She’s my kryptonite. Wait. Does she know I’m Supergirl? Is that why she wants to help protect me…her…from it?_

“I don’t know what you’re freaking out about, but calm down. Breakfast is ready.” Before Lena could set the plates down, my door opened.

“Hey Kara, how was-,” Alex stopped dead in her tracks, head tilting slightly. “Oh,”

“Alex, what’s wrong?” And now it was our mother’s turn to speculate. “Oh.”

“There’s plenty more if you’d like some.” Lena’s voice was calm. _She must know what they’re thinking. She’s not blind._

“As long as you cooked since Kara can’t.” Alex shrugged out of her jacket and hung it. So did our mother.

“Kara helped under my supervision.”

“You’re supervision, huh?” A grin tugged at my sister’s mouth. “Okay Luthor, let’s see how your cooking skills are.” The four of us had a pleasant breakfast together. Lena got to know my mother better and vice versa. Even though she was being honest, Lena still held some information that I knew back. I don’t blame her though.

“This was lovely. If you don’t mind, Kara, may I return your clothes later? It would be odd walking outside in that dress.”

“Of course. You can barrow my trench coat if you’d like.” I paused, “Uh…do you need help taking the dresses down?”  

“Thank you. And no, I’m only taking mine. The other is yours.”

“Lena, I can’t….,”

“It’s been sized to your body. And you look stunning in it. Therefore, it’s yours.” Holding up my coat, she smirked. “I have one similar to this.”

“Thank you.” My voice trailed off.

“Before you ask, no. I’m not letting you pay me back.” Meeting my gaze, Lena raised her brow. “I know you Kara Danvers.” 

“Fine.” Huffing, I gave up. “As for the coat, yeah, you wore it at the renaming ceremony.”

“I guess I did. You’ve got an eye for detail. I always knew you would make a good reporter. Well, my car should be here by now. I’ll wash your clothes and either you can stop by or I can bring them to you.”

“We’ll figure it out later. Have a good day.”

“You as well.” With that, she was gone. I waited until she was out of the building to speak. “Nothing happened between us. She slept in my bed and I slept on the couch.”

“Riiigghht. And yet you cooked breakfast together this morning.”

“I said nothing happened.”

Xxx

The next days passed quickly and it was Thanksgiving Day. Lena had given everyone the day off so they could spend time with their families. I helped Mom finish the turkey with my laser vision. “When will Lena be here?”

“Uh…any minute now.” As if on cue, there was a light knock at the door. “It’s open!”

“You really shouldn’t leave your door unlocked, Kara.” Placing a container on the counter, Lena slid out of her jacket.

“What’s that?” Alex inspected the container.

“Pecan pie.”

My head shot up. “Really?” All she did was nod. “Yum!” Alex eyed me from the kitchen as I set the table. “Everyone else should be here soon. Winn and James are always a little late.”

“Hello Eliza, is there anything I can help with?”

“No. I think we’ve got it all.” She smiled warmly. “It’s good seeing you again.”

“You as well.”

It wasn’t long until the boys arrived and we all sat to eat. “Before we eat, I’d like to welcome Lena into the Danvers’ Thanksgiving Tradition. Each year, we go around the table and say what we’re thankful for.” She paused to look between me and Alex. “I’m thankful that my girls are healthy and happy.” Winn and James were thankful for our misfit family and friendship. When it came to Lena, the air became heavy.

“I’m thankful for,” she paused looking towards her plate. “I’m thankful for new friends. You accepted me for who I am. And that means the world to me.”

My heart ached. _I’m in so much trouble. When did I fall so hard for this woman?_ “I don’t know how to follow that up. Uhm…not to copy Lena but, I’m thankful for all of my friends; old and new. Without you guys I wouldn’t be who I am today.”

Finally it was Alex’s turn. Suddenly, she became very nervous. “Uhm…I’m thankful for my loving family; blood or not.” She paused to clear her throat. “Uh…Mom, I have a confession to make.” Another pause, “I’m…I’m gay.” When our mother said nothing, Alex dared a glance in her direction. “Mom?”

“Why are you so worried? You being gay would never keep me from loving you. Nor would it ever disappoint me. Besides, I already have a daughter who’s bisexual.” I choked on my drink and could feel Lena watching me.

“What?!” Winn and James were genuinely surprised.

When I continued to cough, Lena became worried. “Try to breathe in and clear your throat. It’ll help.” Doing as she instructed, I refused to look at her.

“Was this not common knowledge?”

“Noooo.” Again, the boys spoke in unison.

“Oh, I just thought that…,”

“Stop! Please, Mom. Don’t say anything else.” My voice was hoarse from coughing.

“Are you going to be alright?” Lena placed a worried hand on my back. Tension was high. “Kara, if you’re bisexual, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“It’s not that…,” My voice trailed off.

“Then what is it?” Lena’s thumb rubbed soft circles on my back.

“I…,” The lump in my throat made it impossible to speak.

Alex finally broke the silence. “We should kiss the girls we want to kiss.”

“We should.” Before I could comprehend the words Lena said, she cupped my face and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

“It’s about time!” Alex laughed. “Okay, cool it. Hey! I said cool it! Will you two stop?! Geez.”

Breaking the kiss, both of us were breathless. “All of those dinners and lunches...,”

“I skipped just so you’d bring me food half the time. I do have a confession to make…,”

Leaning back, I became nervous. “What is it?”

“Kara, please tell me you realized I didn’t have a balcony the first few times you came into my office.”

“Uh…” Thinking back, she didn’t. “It just appeared one day. How did you do that? It takes weeks for cement to settle.”

“I changed a few things in the formula and made cement that would dry much quicker.” A soft smile graced the woman’s lips. “I did it so you could visit me easier.”

“Visit you easier….,”

“Come on, Kara. I know you’re Supergirl. I’d recognize that beautiful smile anywhere. And the scar between your eyebrows.”

“I’m not…,” Sighing, I finally gave up. “You did that for me?”

“I did. Think about it. When I invited you to my gala, I could have called you but I came to see you. And then I invited you to lunch, dinner, and then asked you to be my plus one at the gala last week.”

My cheeks hurt from smiling. “Really?”

“Really.”

“They’re the definition of the heart eye emoji, I swear.” Winn pretended to whisper.

“They’re so cute though.” James replied.

“I know right?!”

“Will you two shut up already?” I glared playfully towards the two men. “So you always knew?”

“Yeah, why else do you think I always hit on Supergirl? When you wear that cape, you’re more forward and daring. But I think I fell for Kara Danvers long before I fell for Supergirl.”

“I’m going to vomit.” Alex deadpanned. “I’m happy for you guys.”

Turning my attention towards my sister, I smiled. “Maybe you need to tell Maggie how you really feel?”

The blood drained from her face. “Shut up, Kara!”

Throwing a roll at my sister, I laughed. “Now you know how it feels!”

“Now children.” My mother tried to calm us down but there’s no way to truly do that. _We may not be blood but we are family._


End file.
